This invention relates to a simulation method and apparatus for performing simulation, a method and apparatus for performing simulation and control, and a method and apparatus for performing control of a manipulator apparatus for use with a spacecraft such as an artificial satellite or a space robot having a manipulator for working on an orbit around the earth or in the space or a robot for hazardous environments having a manipulator for working on the bottom of the sea or in an underground passage or a tunnel.
Investigations for spacecrafts (space robots, artificial satellites and so forth) having a manipulator which performs various operations by an astronaut outside the spacecraft in place of the astronaut actively in order to perform various operations on an orbit, which are forecast in construction and application of a space infrastructure such as a space station or a platform, are proceeded efficiently with safety.
In this instance, it is convenient if an emulation apparatus in the process of development of on-board software (OBS) or an operator supporting apparatus in the process of application of a spacecraft is available.
This similarly applies to the case wherein a manipulator which has a dynamic distance from an operator such as on the bottom of the sea or in an underground passage or a tunnel is operated by programmed operation or remote control.
Conventionally, one of very popular techniques of performing a design analysis or simulation regarding, for example, an attitude control system for an artificial satellite is to construct a dynamic model of an artificial satellite on a computer and perform necessary calculations off-line. In such off-line simulation, simulation proceeds by way of the steps of preparations of input data, dynamics calculation and display of output data (graphic display, time series graph display). And, in this instance, in the off-line simulation, the steps are performed separately one by one.
Further, since a conventional space robot, artificial satellite or the like does not include such a large attitude disturbance source as a manipulator, naturally a cooperative control system between an attitude control system and a manipulator control system or the like is not developed as yet. Consequently, for an attitude control system of the body of a space robot, an artificial satellite or the like, only control systems separate for different axes for rolling, pitching and yawing are designed and applied.
For example, where a manipulator is installed on a space shuttle, such a special system as a system for suppressing a disturbance originating from the manipulator to the attitude control system of the space shuttle is not adopted, and a variation in attitude of the spacecraft involved in driving of the manipulator is ignored.
In a conventional spacecraft having such a manipulator as described above, where the spacecraft does not include means for controlling a disturbance arising from the manipulator, there is a subject in that, when the manipulator is operated, control against an attitude disturbance which arises each time the manipulator is driven cannot be taken into consideration and consequently the variation in attitude of the body of the spacecraft cannot be regulated.
Further, in the development and application of a spacecraft, an emulation apparatus (for simulating the dynamics of a spacecraft) in the process of development and an operator supporting apparatus (for driving a manipulator of the spacecraft efficiently with safety) in the process of application are required essentially. However, the following subjects to be solved are involved in application of a conventional off-line simulator to an emulation apparatus or an operator supporting apparatus.
First, an off-line simulator does not have a real time performance which is required for an emulation apparatus or an operator supporting apparatus. In particular, it cannot sequentially repeat the three steps (refer to FIG. 56) wherein preparations for input data are performed at step CA1 and then dynamics calculation is performed at step CA2, whereafter display of output data (graphic display, time series graph display) is performed at step CA3.
Further, the off-line simulator has another subject in that results of calculation cannot be displayed on the real time basis in the form of graphics or a time series graph, which significantly degrades the efficiency of the development procedure or the supporting faculty for an operator.
Further, in such a system wherein there is a spatial distance between an operator and a manipulator as described above, it is difficult for the operator to work while directly observing the manipulator near by. Consequently, the operator sometimes delivers an excessive position moving instruction or force instruction to the manipulator, and there is the possibility that the manipulator or the body on which the manipulator is mounted may be damaged.
Furthermore, in a system wherein there is a dynamic distance between an operator and a manipulator such as a robot for hazardous environments, if an operator continues to work based only on vital feelings of the operator itself, it sometimes occurs that the operator develops an excessive position moving instruction OF force instruction, and there is the possibility that the manipulator or the body on which the manipulator is mounted may be damaged.
Conventionally, a countermeasure for the possibility that the manipulator or the body on which the manipulator is mounted may be damaged relies entirely upon a delicate operation technique of an operator based on a learning effect or practice of the operator on the knack of operation.
Accordingly, there is a subject to improve the operability of a manipulator by an operator to eliminate the possibility that the body on which the manipulator is mounted may be damaged.
The present invention has been made in view of the subjects described above, and it is a first object of the present invention to provide a simulation method and apparatus for a manipulator apparatus for a spacecraft, a robot for hazardous environments or a like apparatus with a manipulator wherein three-dimensional dynamics of the manipulator apparatus can be calculated on the real time basis and a result of the calculation can be outputted on the real time basis on a display.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a control method and apparatus for a manipulator apparatus wherein a disturbance provided, upon driving of a manipulator, from the manipulator to a control system for a manipulator body on which the manipulator is supported can be suppressed and the controlling performance of the manipulator apparatus can be kept high and also to provide a simulation and control apparatus for a manipulator apparatus wherein three-dimensional dynamics of the manipulator apparatus can be calculated on the real time basis and a result of the calculation can be outputted on the real time basis on a display and besides, a disturbance provided, upon driving of a manipulator, from the manipulator to a control system for a manipulator body on which the manipulator is supported can be suppressed and the controlling performance of the manipulator apparatus can be kept high.
Further, it is a third object of the present invention to provide a simulation method and apparatus for a manipulator apparatus, a simulation and control method and apparatus for a manipulator apparatus, and a control method and apparatus for a manipulator apparatus wherein a work can be performed efficiently with safety when a manipulator which has a spatial distance or a dynamic distance from an operator therefor is operated by programmed operation or remote control.